The Adventure Of A Lifetime
by Haylay114
Summary: After losing his umpteenth companion, the Doctor encounters the great Sherlock Holmes, and after learning the detectives story and how he faked his own death, decides to help him find his lover, John Watson, and maybe even gain a new companion along the way.
1. A Lucky Encounter

It was the year 2013, and, well...I lost her. Another companion. It was all my fault, naturally. If I hadn't taken her to that planet, if there weren't so many Cybermen...well, anyway, I had just lost my nth companion, and I was wondering what the point of my 900+ years even was. But then, as I was sat in a bar in Cardiff, I noticed a man staring at me. He seemed to be analyzing me. I nonchalantly aimed my sonic at him from under my chair, and it automatically told me he was the great Sherlock Holmes, the character that should only exist in literature.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Holmes. I really am a huge fan of yours." This made him jump, just a little. "Thank you, mysterious stranger, and may I say, I am so sorry for your loss." What? How did he know tha- oh, wait. It's Sherlock Holmes. Fascinated by how he knew,I played dumb. "Bloody hell! How did you do that?" A smirk crossed his face, and I didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know he loved being smarter than most people. _Most_. But not me.

"Well, you were looking down, and though most people look down when they're sad, you've been looking down since you got here, which is about forty minutes ago, and haven't said a word, or even moved your eyes until you spoke to me. Also, not only do you look sad, but you look mad. At yourself, at your lost one, at the world. So, you have my condolences."

Fantastic!

I straitened my bow tie, and continued looking down. Until I realized that the smartest man in this bar, probably even the world or literature, had something bothering him, as well. Maybe not a dead companion, but something almost as bad. "If you're wondering if anything bad recently happened to me, which I know you are, you don't need to worry about it. You've got your own problems."

"No, that's alright, Mr Holmes. If you'd like to tell me, I'm all ears. If not, I won't bother you anymore." He contemplated this for a minute. "Alright", he said in his monotonous voice that actually didn't bother me at all. "I'll tell you, because if I don't tell someone, I'm going to go crazier than I already am." He motioned for me to come outside, and he led me down a dark alley. Once we were all the way at the end, he started to talk.

"Ok. My name is Sherlock Holmes. I was, and still am, wanted by the was this man called Jim Moriarty. He said if I don't kill myself, he would kill everybody I loved, including my partner, John Watson, who is also a wanted man, thanks to me. So I jumped off the roof, after Moriarty put a bullet in his head. But I used a rubber ball I was playing with and put it in my underarm, then squeezed down as I fell, and that stopped my pulse. My acquaintance Molly Hooper is a mortician, and she is the only person who knows I am not dead. However, on the off chance Moriarty isn't dead, I have to hide in order to protect everyone I love. There. That's my story, and that's what is troubling me."

An unmistakable smile spread across my face. This could be the opportunity of a lifetime. One of my favourite characters, somehow brought to life, involved in an unbelievable scheme, in need of help.

"Mr. Holmes, I think I might be able to help you." "How can I be sure you're not working for Moriarty?" "You can't." "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt me any more than I have been hurt before." I only had one word to say to him.

"Geronimo!"


	2. Another Day, Another Companion

I know I can be very childish at times, but I was practically overflowing with glee. Sherlock Holmes! Real! Needs my help! See, I'm so excited; I can't even talk in complete sentences!

I didn't realize it, but I was walking. And Sherlock was trailing behind me. Wait, what? Am I leading the way? Where are we going? Sometimes, I swear, I think I have ADHD. Oh! Yes, TARDIS. He needs proof I'm on his side, and not Moriarty's, which is reasonable.

I sharply yet absentmindedly turned a corner, and there we were. Looking sexy as ever. The TARDIS, I mean, not Sherlock. "Well? Is this proof enough for you?" He looked unimpressed. "The only thing I see unusual here is the fact that the telephone booth is blue, and not red. I'm sorry, but there's no way you're just a random hero who's willing to help anyone at the flip of the switch."

It was at that point that I calmly took the key out of my pocket, unlocked the TARDIS, and opened the doors, pushing the doors inward. I was expecting the usual "It's bigger on the inside!", or a jaw drop, or at the very least, a look of awe. But he didn't give it a second look as he exited, walked away, turned back and said, "Well? What's your plan?" God, I love that man.

He told me about all the people who helped him pull it off, a few being Irene Adler, a companion of his; the homeless network, which sort of explains itself; and Molly Hooper, his mortician friend, who we were on our way to see as he told me. He spoke of her with a profound fondness, like respect sprinkled with admiration. I didn't have to be him to know he was very interested in this woman, but whether as a friend or friend was unclear to me.

"Now, doctor, it is crucial that you don't scare Miss Hooper, as she is a huge part of my plan. No telling her you're an alien, or that you have a blue telephone box, or scaring her in general. Got it?" Oh, I had it. Tell her about my Gallifreyan roots, how I call the TARDIS sexy when no one else is around, and just small talk in general. No, I'm kidding. "Got it."

When we arrived, the hospital was almost dead (I used that ironically, did you notice?), as the only patients there were me and the great Sherlock Holmes, and we weren't really patients now, were we? Anyway, I was sure he was going to lead me to the stairs, but instead, we took the lift. I'm really more of a stairs person, myself.

The room in which this Molly Hooper worked was honestly a bit depressing. Lots of white, very large but crowded, and littered with microscopes and DNA samples. Sherlock must have saw my confused expression, because he said, "I was working on a case earlier." But...he was in hiding. "Case?" "Yes, for my friend Irene Adler, the one I've told you about. The contents of the case are not necessarily top secret, but certainly none of your business, doctor.". Sassy fellow, he was.

"Right, so, who is he?" Molly said as she emerged from the shadows, quite literally. "A doctor of sorts. He knows...some things, but whether or not to tell him the rest is up to you, as you have always had a good judge of character, so I trust you. " She blushed, and, I don't know where I heard this, but for some reason, I believed the lining of her stomach turned pink. She started walking towards me, then circling me, then- "Oi!" I said as she reached into my pocket and pulled out my sonic. "What's this, doctor- what's your name?" "Just doctor." I looked to Sherlock for permission to tell her what that shiny little stick in my pocket really was. He nodded.

"Molly, would you believe me if I told you I was a 900 + year old alien with a time machine that looks like a telephone booth that's bigger on the inside?" She looked at me blankly. "I won't believe it 'till I see it." Sherlock nodded. "Aren't you coming, too?" she asked him. "No, no, I think I'll stay here and work on the case", he told her. And with that, we ran off, her with some lunatic who could be a rapist for all she knows, and me with someone I have no idea I can trust.

We ran the corner that lead us to sexy, and she said, "alright, blue telephone box, a little unusual, now lets see if it's really bigger on the inside." Once again, I calmly took the key out of my pocket, unlocked the TARDIS, and opened the doors, pushing the doors inward. Expecting Molly to be like Sherlock, and hardly react, it was a bit of a surprise when she let out a deafening, blood curdling scream, with unmistakable joy and wonder mixed in.

"Doctor, you're, this is, you weren't, oh my-" "Go on, say it." "It's bigger on the inside!" That brought a smile to my already grinning face. I never realized how much I loved hearing that. "So, I guess you're not working with Jim, huh?" I was confused, who's Jim? "Jim?" "Oh, sorry, Moriarty. Him and I used to date. But before you say anything, no, I'm not conspiring with him, he was a complete prat." I liked this girl. She had a nice sense of humor, just like Cla- no, NO! I'm not going to let myself get attached to another possible companion, I already know what's going to happen.h every day.

"Doctor?" "Yes?" "Do you ever get lonely?" "No, not really, people like to come with me, to travel. Companions, I call them. Not friends, because friends are just...friends. Companions are people who no matter what, will never leave you, just like a dog to his owner." "Oh." and that was all she said, for a while. But then, she asked the inevitable. "Doctor? Where is your companion?" In case you didn't already know, this was a bit of a touchy subject for me. "Well, she um...she died. Just recently, in fact. You see, there are lots of bad guys in this universe, and, this may sound cocky, but I'm the ultimate good guy. And with so many enemies, it's actually really, really dangerous travelling with such a universally hated man, and she was traveling with me, so..." I said, trying to scare her off so she didn't get hurt. Well, that didn't work. "I can travel with you, if you want me to. And I'm not afraid of dying, because I work with death every day. Just putting that out there. If you want me to come with you when you leave here, you know where to find me." And with that, she walked away.

**Hey, really sorry I haven't updated, it's really hard for me to concentrate for long periods of time ^_^ did you like it?**


End file.
